


Slow Motion

by notjustmom



Series: Thoughts on The Six Thatchers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Just angst, Major spoiler for TST, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: a short bit, nothing but angst.





	

Damn.

Not again. 

Women and guns. 

Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Always have to have the last word.

No. Mary. No. Don't. Where is John? John should - Myc, stop her, somebody stop her, why can't I move? 

John, John. No. Do something, save her, you can do it, you have to. God, nooo. Rosie, I'm so sorry.

I was right. I get it right in the end eventually, but it doesn't matter. Not anymore.

No, John, don't look at me like th- you'll never forgive this. I promised and I failed you so completely. I'm so, so, sorry John. Please. No.


End file.
